leletestfandomcom-20200214-history
Pages for reference
Old pages from the wiki we want for reference. Vic Halen Victor "Vic" Halen Child of Hephaestus Lord of the Forge Counselor of Hephaestus Cabin (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History Vic grew up with his mother in the ghettos of Memphis, Tennessee. Due to her addiction to drugs, she was never capable of caring for Vic. He began to peace with his living conditions, until he found his mother dead in their apartment, overdosed on heroin and her drug dealer,Lucky, slipping out the window. He tracked the Lucky down and attacked him, only to find that the he was a manticore. After slicing him with a knife, the monster's blood dripped on him, burning his chest. Vic, then, using his strength, ripped a stop sign out of the ground and beat him with it, but the monster simply sprayed acid in his eyes and escaped. Not long after, a satyr, Colin, found him and escorted him back to Camp Half-Blood. While on Half-Blood Hill, the Manticore attacked Vic to finish the job. Using celestial bronze gauntlets given to him by Colin, Vic fought it back and beat the monster into submission. Vic continued to beat the monster savagely. When Colin attempted to calm him down, he used his vast strength to toss the satyr into the camp. With one final blow, the monster exploded into dust, getting into his eyes blinding and burning his eyes. After being treated for his burns in the infirmary, Vic was soon claimed by his father, Hephaestus in a blaze of fire. Personality Victor is headstrong and confident. Softspoken and Mild-mannered. Very loving and caring for his friends. Easily falls in love. Strong willed and is hesitant to let others sway him. He is described as being charming and surprisingly good with people, despite his father being the opposite. Shy around girls, and doesn't speak well around a girl he likes. Strong sense of Justice and hates disrespect of the gods. He fights using his strength to his advantage, smashing and bashing enemies with his fists or anything blunt or heavy he can find, but prefers the use of his hammer. He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, being a master of several disciplines of many Martial Arts, including Karate, Judo, Kung Fu, Wushu, and Houquan. |- | Other |- | |} Anthem Anthem 300px "Something about us" Daft Punk" Appearance Appearance Victor is African American, 6'4, 210 lbs. He has black hair which he wears in a mohawk. He has amber eyes that glow when he's angry. He's described as being tall, and muscular. He is described as being attractive,however, he's completely unaware of it. He has burns and scars on chest from Manticore blood. While on a visit back home, Vic received several tattoos on his arms. Weapons Weapons ﻿ Uses Celestial Bronze automaton armor supplemented with hard plastics he calls SmokeWraith. When not in use, Somkewraith takes the form of a Hi-Tech watch. He possesses a Celestial Bronze, Diamond-edged broadsword he calls Burn-Out. When not in use, Burn-Out takes the form of a Mag Lite Flashlight. Vic has since put away his other weapons his father gave him in Bunker 9, and refuses to use them for personal reasons. Powers Powers *Can make and control fire *Being a child of Hephaestus, he can make all sorts of machines *He's a great mechanic *He has a connection with machinery *He understands machinery, even if he's unfamiliar with it *Can withstand extreme heat. *He's stronger than most mortals, since his father is the god of the forge Friends Friends ]] *Aria Quinn (Girlfriend) *Joss Oliver (Bro-sef) *Daniel Lucid (Friend/ Guy in Charge-BOP) *Caleb Adams (Friend/Best Customer) *Randall Keith (Bloodthirsty, but still a Friend) *Alex DaSilva (Little Sis/Friend) *Solomon Solitaire (Quest Buddy/Friend) *Rosalie Balencia (Friend/I make stuff for her) Interests Interests 300px|Super bass- Nicki Minaj (Me and Aria's Unofficial Song) *Aria *Forging things *Fighting *Playing guitar *Dancing *Cooking *Writing poetry Stuff I Found Stuff I Found Pets Pets Tori: I made her after I made Oliver for Aria. I named her after my mom to keep her memory alive and whatnot. She can see through the Mist and breathes fire. The Acolytes The Acolytes The Acolytes R.I.P. Acolyte's History While Growing up in Memphis, Victor quickly became friends with a group of kids that that lived in the ghettos near him. They formed an immediate bond, and Vic just as quickly fell into their bad habits and delinquent behavior. They often cut school, got in street fights regularly, and often sought out drug dealers, though to Vic's confusion, they never bought or used drugs from them. Completely unbeknownst to Vic, his friends were all demigods that had been brought together and trained by Hephaestus in a group he called the Acolytes. the Acolytes never went to camp, but had been training to kill monsters from very young ages. They were each claimed in secret, and each willingly agreed to help Hephaestus maintain his protection of the south, due to it's deposits of celestial bronze. The entire time Vic knew the Acolytes, he was unaware of his heritage. For years after pick up Vic, the Acolytes tried to spur on the emergence of his powers, as he would be a key tool for their cause. In one of these excercises, Vic was pitted in a fight against a dirty man known as Lucky, a known drug dealer who was also known in town as being extremely violent. No one was aware that Lucky was a manticore in disguise. Vic easily defeated him in hand-to-hand combat, and earned several thousand dollars in betting money as a result. As Vic and his friends slept that night, Lucky took revenge by lighting the apartment complex they had been taking refuge in on fire using greek fire. The acolytes unfortunately died in the fire, unable to put it out or properly protect themselves. Vic had panicked and froze, his resistence to heat/fire activating inadvertantly, leaving him as the only survivor. Vic still mourns thier loss to this day.